


The orphaned centaur

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Newt Scamander, Rescue, Short & Sweet, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Percival/Newt where Newt doesn't return to NY with a new beast but an orphaned child of a magical race i.e veela, naga, centaur etc." “I need to deliver a creature to the West -”“Wait, what kind of creature?”Newt sets down his briefcase on the floor and opens it. “Better I just show you.” "
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @seizansha for the prompt!

Newt looks at at the big clock inside MACUSA headquarters for the fifth time in exactly twenty-two minutes. Well an hour and twenty-two minutes since his arrival in New York. He has to talk to Percival but there’s a small problem, you see he isn’t allowed to be here by law, and he’s currently hiding near the roof of the building as not to be spotted. Witches and wizards go about their busy days below him, blissfully unaware of how Newt’s feeling right now. Suffocated. 

Waiting till Percival's shift is over isn’t an option, the man could work three days straight if it came to it. But walking around with his face and attire is out of the question as well. He bites his lip, tries to desperately remember what Percival’s office had looked like so he could apparate in there, but what if he had a meeting going on? Newt looks down again and studies the faces of the people. Could it be possible not everyone here knows what he looks like? Suddenly he spots a very familiar witch moving towards the doors of the building, her hair even shorter than last time. 

Newt apparates himself into the valley next to the big building just in time to see Tina walk by it. He sends a small spell whispering her name, like an invisible letter, towards her and she halts. Slowly Tina turns to see Newt waving apologetically. She seems to take in a deep breath then marches towards Newt with and angry look on her face. She yanks Newt even further into the valley by his jacket and they stop behind a tower of wooden boxes. “What do you think you’re doing?” She hisses and Newt has to avoid her piercing gaze. “I have important matters-” 

“Jail time is all you’re gonna have wandering around here like this, are you nuts? Do you know how many laws im breaking right now by not turning you in?” Tina seethes. Newt finally looks into her angry eyes. “I have to speak with Percival, Tina.” He says softly and the witch's gaze turns more understanding. She has a fiery soul but that’s because she cares for those around her, and as much as being and auror means to her, she knows Newt’s only trying to do the right thing. “That’s a hard proposition to fill, Scamander.”

“I know but I can’t sit around waiting for him to one day stop working for once. I’m already too late as it is…” Newt’s voice wavers. Tina studies him like she would a criminal, knobs turning in her head. “Newt don’t tell me you’ve got something to do with the southern centaur case- Newt, look at me, what have you done?” 

Newt shakes his head. “You’re talking like I’m the bad guy here. I saved him for a good reason.” Tina tries to stay understanding but her voice is more tight. “It’s not none of your concern, the last thing you should’ve done is getting involved. What if they notice?”

“They won’t if I can talk to Percival, Tina, please.” 

“And here I thought you were just lovesick.” Tina says making Newt blush. “Come on then, we can’t just saunter in so we’ll go to his office window.” She grabs his arm and apparetes them on a ledge high off the ground, thankfully not facing the road. She points to the window next to Newt. “That’s him. Don’t even mention my name or I’ll personally throw you into death potion.” She warns him then disapparates. Newt holds his briefcase tighter, takes one deep breath and knocks on the glass. Nothing happens for a good while. He’s about to knock again when the red curtains are slightly pulled apart and Percival comes into view. He stares at Newt wide eyed and mouth open before opening the window. “Are you insane?” Percival’s the second person today to hiss at him. Newt invites himself inside the office and Percival closes the window behind him. “Newt, what in the name Sayre are you doing here?”

“I need your help, Percy, please don’t turn me down on this.” Newt pleads. Percival doesn’t look convinced but asks anyway: “What is it?”

“I need to deliver a creature to the West -”

“Wait, what kind of creature?”

Newt sets down his briefcase on the floor and opens it. “Better I just show you.” He steps down into it and soon Percival comes too, though he has a confused frown on his face. “Newt if someone finds out-”

“We’ll be quick, come on.”

They walk out into the enlarged space and Newt looks around. “Corey?” He calls out and seconds later a young child peeks out from behind a tree. “I’m back, and this is my friend Percival, don’t be scared.” He soothes Corey who’s looking at Percival in fear. “Are you hungry?” Newt asks and the little boy, no older than seven, nods and comes closer. The centaur part of him is revealed and Newt hears Percival take in a quick breath. “He’s the last of his kind from the North, I barely got to him fast enough.” Newt explains before Percival can speak. “The only colony of his kind is left in the West, where they’re actually protected, but I’m gonna need help getting there.”

“Newt, I don’t know if I can.” Percival says with genuine sadness in his voice but Newt isn’t giving up that easy. “Just spend a little time with us?” He asks and Percival nods reluctantly. 

“Come on, Corey.” Newt encourages and he goes to the little shed containing different kinds of foods. The small centaur follows him, still eyeing Percival warily. “What would you like?” Newt asks Corey. “That pie, from earlier.” He mutters shyly. Newt comes out a moment later and gives him a rhubarb and yogurt pie. The kid seems to lighten up immediately. Newt makes both him and Percival some tea and they take a seat at a small round table nearby where Corey is eating as well. Percival looks at the centaur then at Newt in question but the magizoologist only shakes his head gently, telling him to keep his thoughts to himself.

The kids finishes quickly then digs into a small satchel he’s carrying around. “It’s for you.” He says and hands Newt a bracelet he had made from the crafty kit Newt had given him. “Thank you, Corey. It’s perfect.” Newt takes it and easily slips in onto his wrist. Corey grins, seemingly forgotten to be shy. He turns to Percival. “Mister, do you know any fun spells?” He asks catching the man off guard “Hm?” Percival hums in confusion. 

“Newt cast all kinds of pretty spells with lots of colors and movement, one of them even sang!”

Percival raises his brows in amusement. “Did he now? Well let’s see…” He rubs his chin in thought, then takes out his wand and flicks it a couple times. A golden sparkle comes out of it which first bounces around like a ball then forms into a small golden puppy. It yips and hops around Corey who stares at it in amazement. “Wow!” He exclaims and starts to run and hop around with it, laughing all the while. “You can pet it.” Percival says and Corey reaches down to touch the small golden magic puppy. He giggle as he pets it. “It tickles.” The puppy yips and wags its tail. 

“You’re good with him.” Newt says and Percival smiles. “I think I just gave a kid a puppy that can’t stay around.” He mumbles. “Corey understands it’s just magic, he has had to understand a lot of things in a short period of time.” Newt says sadly. The puppy eventually does its last jump and turns back into a sparkle and disappears. Corey lets out a disappointed noise but comes back to the two men. He digs into his small satchel again and this time offers Percival a handmade bracelet. “You’re nice mister, this is for you.” Percival stares at it in surprise then takes it and slides it around his wrist. “Thank you.” He stands up then, and Newt know he has stayed here as long as he could. 

“Corey, will you go check on the bowtruckles for me?” 

“Okay! Bye mister.” He waves and trots to where the bowtruckle tree is. 

Newt and Percival walk back to the ladder leading up. Newt looks at him curiously. “The kinds of things you drag me into, Scamander.” Percival mutters, his gaze soft on Newt. “I’ll see what I can do, but you have to keep hiding. Anyone sees you in macusa or near it and it’ll be a shitstorm.” Newt nods, well aware.

“Either way, it’s nice to see you again. We have to stop this whole disappearing for months on end kinds of thing.” Percival smiles faintly even though they both know that’s not gonna happen. He softly puts his palm on Newts cheek and he leans into it. “Bye Newt, I’ll have Goldstein pick up your briefcase. I know she was in on this anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me way too long to update this but I found myself bored so here you go. It's also 2 am as I finished this so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

“You’re insane!”

Newt flinches away from his wand at Tina’s response to Percival’s plans. He shakes his head then puts the wand back up to his ear to listen further. Percival doesn’t deny the other auror’s accusation but he’s more dedicated to finishing the job. Newt hears the clopping of tiny hooves and finds Corey standing in the doorway of the shack. “Is everything okay?” He asks quietly and Newt smiles gently. “Yes, very much so. Are you bored already?”  
“No, it’s just that you’re never down here for so long.” Corey points out. Newt spares a quick glance upwards then holsters his wand. “Well, I’m not particularly in a hurry right now, want to help me feed the beasts?” At that the young centaur pipes up.

Outside Percival and Tina are standing at a busy train station, where Tina had gotten just in time before Percival could swiftly execute his plans for the west without a trouble. It’s admirable how smart and talented of a wizard he is, even if he does simplify himself. The train won’t wait much longer but Tina is persistent. 

“They will notice you’re traveling out, you’re practically radiating magic with how much you want to keep attention off of that thing!” Tina hisses and points at the case Newt and Corey are currently hiding in. Percival checks his watch impatiently. “I’ll tone it down. You’ll have to decide whether you’re coming or not.” He says and looks at the younger auror pointedly. Tina looks around the station in anguish then sighs. “I won’t but I can keep an eye out for the records or something.” Percival nods. “Thank you, Goldstein”, and then disappears into the crowd like any other passenger. 

In the train he checks the setting of the briefcase is set to disguise mode, this time not only its insides but the outside as well, something a regular auror would have. The train ride is gonna take a couple hours but it should take them fairly close to the nearest herd. 

Newt is keeping his anxiety at bay by being busy. He cuts up the meat for the smaller animals, cleans their enclosures and all the while making sure Corey is having fun. The last thing he wants is to scare the child further not after what he has been through. The trap Newt found him in has left an unpleasant scar on his hind leg, that thankfully has healed up nicely with different ointments. 

“Do you think aunt Maple will be with this new herd?” Corey asks whilst inspecting the occamies. “Not sure Corey.” Newt says. “I’ve never met aunt Maple, she wasn’t in our herd, mom used to say she’s in a better place.” Corey continues carefree. So no, she won’t be in the new herd, Newt thinks to himself. The whole situation with the centaurs makes him sad. They’re intelligent, conscientious creatures that wish no harm even when they’re being wronged. Corey, even as a youngling, knows to look for the positive in things.

“Well, that’s all of them fed. Are you hungry?”

Corey kicks the ground a little. “No. Can we play tag?” But before Newt can protest that Corey has twice the speed he has something puts him on alert. Something’s not right, and even Corey can sense because he frowns in worry. “Newt?” Nothing’s changed, it’s just an uneasy feeling, Newt tries to calm himself in sake of the child. “It’s nothing, must be the biscuit I ate.” He lies quickly and makes his way over to the entrance. He whispers Percival’s name, just in case he could give him a sign that all was going well still. Nothing comes back so he raises his wand to listen outside again and he hears a loud clunk, then a few strong words said by men he doesn’t recognize then complete silence until...a splash, like water. In worry Newt decides to just get out, if only to help Percival but when he gets the case open a flood of cold water comes in and nearly throws him off the ladder. He fights the current to get out of the case, out of the water and drags the briefcase out with him. He turns it upside down and a small waterfall of magically reduced water falls out. They had landed in a pond, somehow. He sets the case down and soon sees Corey’s worried face. “Everything’s fine, just stay down there.” Newt tells him. “But I wanna know what’s happening.” Corey pouts. 

Out of the corner of his eye Newt spots movement and he turns to see Percival appear in front a tree, probably having used a disillusionment charm. “Care to explain how we landed in a pond in the middle of the desert?” Newt asks the auror who makes his way over. “It was the softest thing around.” Percival answers.

“No, Percy, why are we no longer on the train?” 

Percival looks up and squints his almost like in thought, but Newt knows he’s just stalling. They both get distracted by Corey’s sound of struggle, as he makes his way up the ladder with this four legs and hooves. “Help.” He peeps out and both of the wizards grab an arm and haul him up. Corey immediately starts prancing around, admiring the outside world once again. “Is this it, are we here?” He asks in excitement and Newt looks at Percival. The auror looks almost embarrassed. “Not quite yet, a little ways to walk.” He says and sets the way, without explaining any of this. Newt closes his eyes and sighs, no way he’s spending this time walking aimlessly because Percival’s embarrassed. Instead he summons someone he knows can help.

The thunderbird is quite a sight, with its golden gleam and large size as it glides across the sky. Newt calls it over and it lands with strong wind, making Corey laugh. The little centaur isn’t afraid of the giant bird and gets closer to it, wonder in his behavior. “Right, all aboard. Unless you want to keep walking.” Newt points at Percival who smiles sheepishly. The auror helps the child up with him while Newt gets the briefcase before climbing on as well. 

Corey looks at the small world beneath them in amazement, occasionally pointing out grazing animals or birds below. With the thunderbird they get to their destination fast, although this wasn’t Newt’s preferred way of traveling so he glowers at his partner. 

Soon enough a herd of centaurs come into view and Corey yells a greeting in excitement as they get lower. The herd start running along with them through the grassy plains, looking up at the waving centaur foal. They get to an edge of a forest and the thunderbird lands. Corey simply jumps down in joy without any help and the other centaurs welcome him with open arms, obviously noticing they’re the same kind. Newt and Percival look on from the back of the bird with smiles. The herd start their way into the forest but before disappearing, Corey turns to the wizards and waves at them with a big toothy grin, he does a couple happy jumps then follows his new family. 

Eventually, after asking the thunderbird nicely, they’re on their way back to the nearest train station. Newt pinches Percival’s arm. “What happened on the train?” He tries to sound stern but he’s honestly more amused than anything by the situation. Percival scratches the back of his head. “I got scared by an old lady with this small angry dog so I threw the case out of the window, a little too hard so I had to wipe so many memories before disapparating as well.” Newt couldn’t have thought of that if he tried, and so he found himself hiding his laughter into his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can give me prompts on tumblr @pluckedpheasant ! :)


End file.
